


Yule Ball

by TorchwoodButMostlyOwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorchwoodButMostlyOwen/pseuds/TorchwoodButMostlyOwen
Summary: This is tonally (?) very different to my other published fanfics and a Life on Mars Torchwood WIP I have unpublished. Hope you enjoy it but please don't judge all my work on this?Okay I published this ages ago but fuck JK, just so you know where I stand:) -4th Feb 2021
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 19





	Yule Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This is tonally (?) very different to my other published fanfics and a Life on Mars Torchwood WIP I have unpublished. Hope you enjoy it but please don't judge all my work on this?
> 
> Okay I published this ages ago but fuck JK, just so you know where I stand:) -4th Feb 2021

Pale blue light flickered down from the hovering candles, perfectly complimenting the moonlight from the high ceiling above. Now that the Screaming Sirens were no longer living up to their namesake, a low, soothing voice reverberated around the hall. Nervously, Jack glanced over to Ianto. It was silly, he told himself, to be nervous. 

Because he never was - not with Gwen, not with John. But this was Ianto, and this was different. Noting the other boy staring away from him, he seized the moment to make sure he remembered him. All fitted suits and pale complexion and Hugh Laurie-like eyes. The shorter boy felt his mouth tug into a smile, "Watching me, Jack?" he asked innocently. And it was infuriating, making fire flame in Jack's eyes - because nothing about this man should seem innocent. He was a snarky, sharp witted, legilimens for God's sake! But...but he was so loyal, and thoughtful and frankly adora- 

'Fuck it' he thought, quickly grabbing Ianto's hand. Fuck keeping this lowkey - he needed to announce his love for Ianto. Wanted to shout it from the rooftops and brand it to his forehead - though a dance would do for now. He tugged the pair onto the floor, strong, muscular arms wrapping around the Welshman's waist. 

Ianto's face reddened, eyes overted to Jack's shoes. Focusing on his polished black shoes, things felt less awkward. Because they were normal - Jack was normal. With his normal grey military coat and normal grey shirt and ordinary quintessential Jackness. The only thing off was his new dark blue tie, but Ianto didn't suppose that it'd go straight to his head and completely change how he acted.

Taking a deep breath, he looked up. His grey eyes faced Jack's blue, unspoken words rushing between them. What Jack was really tying to communicate was the only really important question - asking Ianto if he was okay with this. 

And suddenly? He was. All his awkwardness seemed to shuffle away and all he could focus on was Jack. The smell of smoke and something he couldn't place engulfed him, hands tightly clasped around Jack's neck. Somewhere in his mind he was vaguely aware of Jack leaning closer, though fortunately that same somewhere was also playing matchmaker.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year ago so I apologise. All I added was Hugh Laurie. Also, I realise I describe Ianto's eyes as as piercingly blue as Hugh Laurie at one point and grey at another, it just happened.


End file.
